


Sweet Blasphemy

by orphan_account



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: After concert, Andy x OC, Black Veil Brides Army, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelsei fears she might be unmemorable. She's a typical fangirl, with typical fangirl tastes and a typical fangirl face. She wanted to be memorable when she met her idols, Black Veil Brides. But when Andy Biersack invites her back to the tour bus after the concert, she goes from unmemorable to his one focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Blasphemy

I was breathless. My head was spinning as I walked through the cold metal double doors of the Rose City event center. I had seen them, and I had seen them live! My giddy smile was uncontained as I headed towards a poster labeled “Individual Meet ‘n’ Greet / Signing – This way.” I had just witnessed my very first Black Veil Brides concert from the fence, literally feet away from my idols, close enough to feel the heat of their pyrotechnics when they fired off, close enough to see each and every imperfection in their warpaint, each and every perfect smudge and sweat bead dripping through their expertly-done makeup, and the rush it had gave me still ran through my blood. Standing in line to get to meet them face-to-face was a rush, too, but a thought flickered through my mind. I wanted to be memorable to my favorite band, not just another fan mindlessly professing their unyielding love for one bandmate or another. I wanted to make an impression on them, to seem cool to the coolest band on earth. And that thought, that one thought, took just enough of an edge off of my adrenaline for me to consider how much of a fangirl I must be looking like right now. I mean, I had the common sense not to wear any of their (or any other band’s) merch to their concert, that was just tacky. But still, looking at their other fans, I was pretty run-of-the mill. I’m 18, happen to be female, with my hair cut choppy and my eyeliner done just the same way I had seen it on YouTube, in Gerard Way’s instruction vlog. There must be at least ten other girls I can see right now that look something like me. ¬Shit, I thought, I’m unmemorable. I’m a fangirl. I’m a typical BVB fan.  
I had just come to term with this problem when I realized that the security at the door to the signing room was asking me a question. “What?” I said, snapping out of my haze as a hand waved in my face.  
“I said, are you excited to meet the one and only Black Veil Brides?!” the security grinned. He wasn’t much older than me, but had that air of authority about him that made him a perfect guard. But now, his authoritarian air was cracked into a grin.  
“You bet I am!” I grinned back. “It’s my first time meeting them…”  
“Well, hope you’re ready.” He said just as a green light came on the monitor next to him. “Cuz it’s your turn. Have fun, miss!”  
I took a deep breath and opened the doors to the conference room where the signing was being held. It took my eyes a second or two to get readjusted to the brighter lights in here, but I could make out that the conference table had been turned sideways, with the band members lined up along the far side and three chairs placed on the fans’ side. In the seats, from left to right, were CC, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and Andy. As soon as I could see again, I took in a breath and lost about half of the cool I had tried to dignify myself with back in line. My first words to the band were breathy and awestruck. “Uhm… Hi!” I squeaked. “I’m Kelsei.”  
The band grinned in unison at my deer-in-the-headlights greeting, but Andy’s eyes lingered on my face in a way the rest of the band’s didn’t. “Hi, I’m Andy.” He said stupidly, his eyes still on my face.  
Ashley laughed, slapping Andy on the back. “She already KNOWS that, idiot.” He said, smirking in that absolutely heart-melting way that I’m sure he practices in the mirror nightly, before turning his eyes back to me. “Sorry about that, Kelsei. My friend Andy here doesn’t exactly deal with the awkwardness of talking to a girl as pretty as yourself very often.”  
Andy slumped Ashley’s hand off of his back awkwardly. “Shut up, Ashley, so I can try this again.” He mumbled before straightening his back and flashing me an embarrassed, apologetic, but dazzling smile. “Hello, Kelsei, I’m glad to meet you.” He said.  
I grinned, and then reached into my backpack. “I brought you guys something.” I said, kicking myself in my head for playing such a fucking typical fangirl. I handed Andy a small, framed drawing that I had done of him and the band, signed down in the corner “With love, from Kelsei.”  
“Woah, Kelsei, this is awesome!” he said, handing it to Jake next to him to see. “Look, Jake, she smudged your face!” And then he chuckled, and that single chuckle sent butterflies straight to my stomach.  
“Lemme see!” CC yelled, standing up to crowd around Andy. “See, Jake, I turned out GREAT, but YOU’RE smudged.”  
“Shut the fuck up, guys, it’s perfect.” Jake said, looking with awe at himself in charcoal.  
Andy seemed to realize that I was still there then, his head snapping back up. “So… uhh… is there anything you want us to sign for you or something?”  
Actually, yeah.” I said, pulling out another, larger drawing I had done of them and matted so you could still get at the paper, “Would you guys sign this one for me?”  
I set it down in front of CC, who grinned and quickly signed just above his character. CC then passed it to Ashley, who signed below his, pausing to note that I had gotten all of his tattoo’s details correctly. Then it was passed to Jinxx, who grinned at me. “You’re a very talented artist, Kelsei.” He said, signing above his person. “Why you would do portraits of our ugly mugs, I don’t know, but thank you.”  
Next was Jake, who scrutinized this drawing before looking up at me. “It’s not smudged on this copy.” He said, turning and grinning then, but not at me, at Andy. “See? I was too beautiful for her little drawing. My face’s perfection just wouldn’t fit.”  
“Awh, shut up and sign the girl’s picture.” Andy laughed, and Jake slowly signed the picture, never taking his eyes off of Andy, his face saying “Don’t tell me what to do, little one.” In every inch of its joking being.  
Just as the picture was about to be handed to Andy, a buzzer went off inside the room, and a little voice came over the intercom. “Will the current fan leave the room? A new fan is coming in.”  
Jake shoved my picture at me. “You’ve gotta go,” he said, his eyes darting towards the door. “I’m sorry Kelsei, they’ll be through those doors in just a…”  
The new fan, a girl who was wearing a BVB v-neck and a horrible imitation of Andy’s warpaint barged in then, her eyes flitting over all the band members before falling flat on me. “You. You’ve got to get out of here, or I’ll tell the guards.” She said, her eyes going squinty before she turned to the band. “OMG, I’ve always wanted to meet you guys!” she gushed, her attitude changed completely. “You guys saved me, you know.”  
I sighed and slunk slowly towards the exit door, my picture in hand and my backpack over my shoulder. I hadn’t even gotten Andy’s signature in the short time they allotted us to speak with the band members, so my drawing lay unfinished at my feet as I sat outside on an old railroad tie behind the venue. It was precisely at that moment that I realized one thing: I was on the east side, and the sun was setting. There was no way that I was going to get back to my house by dark, and there was doubly no way I was walking back in the dark. My parents would kill me, anyways, for sneaking out without my cell phone like this. I was going to be in deep shit when I got home, and this was only the beginning of it. Tears welled in my eyes and I cradled my head in my hands as I realized that this day, no matter how beautiful, was a complete and utter wreck. I don’t know how long I sat there, but it was long enough for the sun to set and the streetlights to flicker on, my pain at not being able to finish this masterpiece coming in pulses. My head stayed cradled in my hands as I heard the venue back doors open and shut, open and shut, open and shut as fan after fan filed out in ecstasy of having met the band. After a particularly long interval between door openings and closings, I heard the soft sweep and click of the door once more, and a deep, masculine, unsure voice called out. “Um… Hey. You’re that girl from the signing! Kelsei, right?” Andy said from behind me, running a hand through his hair.  
“Y… yeah.” My voice shook as I answered, not from happiness, but from hiding tears. “Hi, Andy.”  
“Are you okay? Why’re you still here?” he asked, sitting down on the discarded railroad tie next to me.  
“It’s a long story.” I said, quirking my lips into a sad excuse of a smile. “I just can’t go home.”  
“Oh.” He said, sounding kind of shocked. “Okay… Hey, I never got a chance to sign your drawing.” He picked it up out of the alley filth and produced a sharpie from his skinny jeans’ pocket, deftly signing it right over Drawn Andy. “So, if you’re not going home, what are you doing?”  
“I don’t know.” I said truthfully, holding out my hands. “I really don’t.”  
Andy shifted next to me so he was straddling the tie, his face focused on my profile. “Well… I could always invite you to the bus? I mean, it’s not much, but the rest of the guys won’t be there. They all went out for after-concert drinks. I’m too young.” He said in reply as I sent him a questioning glance. “I would’ve gone, but y’know, fame means everybody knows you’re underage.”  
I smiled and brushed the hair out of my eyes. “I’d love to.” I said, realizing his awkward ramblings for an invitation.  
“Really? I mean, okay.” He said, standing up and offering me his hand. As I took his hand, I realized for probably the first time how big Andy really was. His hands, even, were strong, soft, and muscular, let alone the rest of him. “I’ll show you where we’re parked.” He let go of my hand and started walking in the general direction of the side parking lot, where I already knew their bus was. Turning around and walking backwards, he continued to talk to me. “So, you mind telling me why you can’t go home?”  
I shrugged again. “My parents,” I said simply. “I’m not even supposed to have been here tonight, so I figure that I’ll ride the tide and show up tomorrow morning. Hopefully they won’t have noticed I left.”  
He guffawed softly, a smile quirking his lips. “I’m just saying, if I were your parents, I’d definitely have noticed you left.”  
“Yeah, well, they don’t.” I said as we approached his tour bus. “But it’s okay.”  
He nodded, and fished a key out of his pocket, unlocking the bus’ door. “Welcome to the bus.” He said, smiling as he stepped up inside. “Over here, we have,” he gasps in fake awe, “a couch! And over here, we have a cute little mini fridge! It’s stocked with all of Ash’s finest beers, if you want one.” He shrugged, half sitting and half flopping down onto the couch.  
I sat down next to him, keeping just enough space between us for it to be proper. “Nah, I don’t really drink…” I said.  
He shrugged, and grabbed himself a Bud lite. “Well, I hope you don’t mind if I do.” He said, popping the top. “Just cuz all the bars around here know who I am won’t stop me from having my after-concert drink. It’s a tradition.”  
“Awh, what the hell.” I said, popping open Ashley’s fridge and taking a beer of my own. “It’s tradition, right? I can’t skip tradition.”  
Andy grinned approvingly, and took a long drink before sitting in contemplative silence for a moment. “You know, what Ash said back there was true.” He said, a smile flitting just beneath the surface of his face as I stared questioningly at him. “About you being pretty, I mean. At least, for what it’s worth, I think it’s true.”  
I blushed, hiding my blush behind a sip of beer. I really hated beer, but this was a beer with Andy-fucking-Biersack. Who could say no? And, had he really just called me pretty?! Me? “Thank you.” I mumbled around the can before looking back up at him. His eyes were still on me, his face much closer than last time I had looked, and he was seeming to memorize the way I held the can, the tilt of my head as I looked down, the freckles on my nose, everything about me.  
“No, I really mean it.” He said, all hints of joking dropping away and his face suddenly becoming very serious. “You’re absolutely beautiful. On a scale from Margaret to Olivia, you’re definitely Olivia.”  
I gotta admit it, I blushed again. “You really think so?” I asked, staring into his beautiful baby blue eyes.  
“I know so.” He huskily whispered, his face inches away from mine. “I’m thinking about renaming the Olivia’s Kelsei.”  
And just like that, we were kissing. His kiss was rough and passionate against my lips, and I could taste the beer on his breath. I sat there for just a split second in shock, before realizing what was happening and kissing him back. A thousand firecrackers went off inside my brain, no, make it mortar shells spelling out “I KISSED ANDY BIERSACK” in yellows and oranges and black against the back of my closed eyelids. I felt his hands go around my waist and mine intertwine around his neck as he parted his lips and I, in instinctual response, parted mine. His hand on my waist gradually traced its way upwards, slipping past the unguarded hemline of my shirt and coming to rest just above the flat of my stomach, one finger daringly under the hem of my bra. He pulled away, just a little bit, to whisper in my ear, “I’m not being too forward, am I?”  
I giggled softly before answering him by turning his face away from my ear and back to my lips. “I don’t mind.” I murmured against his mouth as he pulled me on top of him. “I don’t mind at all.”  
Andy expertly lifted my shirt, as if he’d done this a thousand times before. That made me wonder, but only for a second, how many times had he done this? But I pushed that thought out of my mind and focused on the present. The stuttering, awkward teenage boy I had seen barely 10 minutes ago was gone, replaced with a man of such passion, such perfect lust, that I barely recognized him anymore. Our lips broke apart only for a second, just enough time for him to pull my shirt over my head, and I to pull his – somewhat more clumsily- over his head. He pushed his lips roughly against mine, but for all that was rough about him, I could tell that he was trying his hardest to be gentle. He was having the hardest time being tender in such a moment of lust that he made the smallest grunt of frustration, the lowest, sexiest growl against my lips that it made me shiver against his touch.  
He moved one arm to my neck, his other resting in the small of my back, his fingertips tracing paths against the skin of my side before tensing, pulling me – if it were even possible – closer to him. One of my arms was behind his head, my fingers tangled in his thick black hair, and the other arm was underneath him, clutching his back with such an urgent fervor that I’d never felt before. His hand on my back lowered to the waist of my grey skinny jeans before he dipped a finger beneath my waistband, then two fingers, then his entire hand was on my ass, pulling at me again with such undisguised lust that it almost made me want to laugh. Just as I had lifted my hips, almost imperceptibly so, to let him pull off the last two layers of clothing between us, there was a squeaking sound – the bus door’s hinge opening as Jinxx walked in. “Oh my God, Andy!” he laughed as I sat up, gripping at one of the small couch’s pillows to cover my mostly-naked body. “Looks like you’ve scored!”  
Andy sat up, too, his arm still around my waist, his finger still hooked around my waistband. “Shut the fuck up, Jinxx, you ruined it.” Jinxx rolled his eyes and gave Andy a conspiratorial eyebrow wiggle, and Andy, in response, threw his half-finished beer at Jinxx’s head.  
“Alright, alright, can’t say I don’t know how to take a hint!” Jinxx chucked as he jumped down the bus’s stairs and slammed the door, yelling before he even shut it, “Hey, CC, Jake, Ash! Andy’s got himself a GIRLFRIEND! It’s that girl Kelsei from the signing! And DAMN, lemme tell you…”  
Andy rolled his eyes, turning back to me again. “Sorry about Jinxx…” He said, a half-smile cracking his face. “He’s always teasing me about not having a girlfriend.”  
I smiled, the rough passion of moments ago dispersed by the storm that was Jinxx. “That’s okay,” I said, smiling as I kissed him gently. “It’s not your fault.”  
He made the smallest noise of assent back, never taking his lips from mine, but these, compared to minutes ago, were barely more than gentle butterfly kisses, tentative and new in the sense that our lust of moments ago was gone, and this territory that we were in now was uncharted, soft and gentle, and again, Andy was having the hardest time keeping it at just that. His hand had never left my waistband, and his kisses were, again, turning rougher and rougher as he fought against his passion, his lust for… me. I still couldn’t believe it. But here it was, and here I was, and here Andy was, and it was beautiful. He was beautiful. I felt beautiful.  
Andy moaned against my lips again and I moaned gently back, more of a giggle than a moan, really, but the same reaction was exhibited from Andy as I pulled back, breaking our kiss and propping myself up just over him. “Hi,” I whispered, a half-drunk smile on my face.  
“Hello, Kelsei.” He replied, that heart-melting grin plastered on his face. “You’re still beautiful, if that’s what you’re wondering.”  
“I’d hope so!” I giggled, resting my head on his chest and draping my arm over his stomach. We were both quiet for a moment, me just relaxing into the situation, when Andy nudged me gently with his nose.  
“Kelsei?” he whispered into my hair.  
“Yeah?” I whispered back.  
“I think I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you've read this before, you probably have. I published this on Quotev before AO3. :) Second fic! Woot woot!


End file.
